


Revelations

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: A coming out that the Marsh family won't soon forget.
Relationships: Homosexual Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Revelations

...

You hesitate as you place your hand on the doorknob. Your parents are in there-Sharon reading, Randy watching the game, but you don't know if you have the courage to enter. This was it. The moment you knew had to come sooner or later. You're not sure how your parents are going to take it. I mean, homosexual? They'll disown you-or worse! How could you tell them? This is going to ruin everything. Maybe you shouldn't come out yet. Maybe you should wait.

Your hand disobeys your brain and opens the door slightly as you turn the knob. Your parents are both sitting in bed-Sharon reading and Randy watching TV like you'd thought they would be. Your parents were so predictable.

Should you bug them later? Your brain flashes to the beautiful curly haired-redhead you're in love with and you sigh. No. There shouldn't be any putting it off.

"Hi baby. What's up?" Sharon asks, putting down her book and looking straight at you.

You almost lose your nerve as you look at your mother.

"Can...can I talk to you and Dad...please?" you ask, looking at your father who looks like he's half-asleep and half-interested in the game, and not at all interested in what you have to say.

"Sure, sweetheart. You know you can talk to us about anything. Randy, turn the damn tv off, our kid wants to talk." Sharon reprimanded him.

Randy grumbled and reluctantly turned off the television set and turned to face you. You almost lose your nerve.

You sigh and start to speak.

"Well...I...I really don't know how to tell you this." you say, looking at Sharon. Your mother is not oblivious, and sees that there is something distressing you.

She gets up from the bed and comes to face you, pulling you into a hug.

"You can tell us anything. Right, Randy?" she said, looking at her husband.

"Mhm. Yeah." Randy says, clearly not interested, wanting to go back to his football game. You've always hated football and can't imagine why your father's so interested.

"Well..." you start. "I've...known for quite some time now...I just...I didn't know how to say it. I...but I need to tell you. You should know. There's...this guy...in my class that...well...his name's Travis...and...well, he and I were partnered up for a science project." you tell them the beginning of your story, fiddling with your hands.

"Okay...?" Sharon asked, clearly confused as to where you were going with this.

"And...well we went over to his house, and...well...I met his family. His mom, dad and sister, Lyra. And...well..." you didn't realize that it would be this hard.

Sharon gasped. "Are...are you trying to tell us that you've got a boyfriend?" she asked.

You sigh.

"No, mom. I don't have a boyfriend. I...I have a girlfriend. I'm a lesbian." you tell your parents, wincing at the revelation.

"Shelly...you..."

"Please don't hate me." you cry as your mom pulls you in for a big hug.

"Sweetheart, we couldn't ever hate you. Right, Randy?" she asked her husband once again, who looks a little more interested in the situation now.

"Of course not." he agrees.

You sigh as a weight is lifted off of your shoulders. "Thanks Mom. Dad." you say, turning around and going back into your room. You need to call Lyra.

...

A/N: An old one shot I enjoyed writing. Never posted it here, so...yeah. Here it is.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
